This invention relates to apparatus for elevating and moving automobiles.
One particular use for such apparatus is that more fully disclosed in the copending application of Benjamin F. Biaggini, William M. Jaekle, Paul V. Garin, Robert Byrne and Armand Giovanelli, Ser. No. 646,940, filed Jan. 6, 1976 and entitled "SIDE-LOADING TRANSPORT OF AUTOMOBILES BY RAIL", and assigned to the assignee of the present application, which application describes a method of loading and unloading automobiles into and from rail cars for rail transport of the automobiles. In such method automobiles are driven to alongside a rail car and are picked up and deposited on the decks of the rail car as the rail car is loaded. When the rail cars are unloaded at their destination, the automobiles are picked up from the rail car decks, moved outside of the rail car, lowered and deposited on the ground, after which they are driven away.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for such handling of automobiles that will not require any lifting attachments to be secured to the automobile, will not engage any portion of the automobile body and will be simple to operate.